Tertular? SOONHOON
by honeyjunhui
Summary: sudah tahu jika manusia yang sakit demam itu butuh tidur tapi soonyoung malah menusuknya. alhasil jihoon tidak akan tinggal diam saat soonyoung tertular demamnya. [bxb] [boyslove] [soonhoon] [Wooshi]
1. chapter 1

**Warn!**

 **bxb-boyslove**

 **rate: M 18**

 **Soonhoon fanfict-**

mohon yg msh suci, polos segera meninggalkan Halaman ini atau kalian akan ternodai

dont be a silent readers pls

\--

Ch1

Jihoon terlihat berjalan tidak beraturan saat ingin mengambil segelas air minum yang berada di depannya. Ia merasa dirinya ada yang tidak beres. Padahal hanya mengambil air minum yang berjarak 1 meter didepannya itu, dia hampir menumpahkan gelas yang dipegangnya.

 _apakah itu karma yang diberikan oleh Soonyoung?_

pria berkulit putih itu memikir kan apa yang dikata Soonyoung kemarin.

 _"jangan Hujan-hujanan, Jihoon sayang. jika kau sakit berarti kau tidak menuruti pesanku,"_

Jihoon menepuk dahinya pelan. "seharusnya aku tidak kehujanan dengan Mingyu kemarin. Kenapa aku menuruti keinginan pria bodoh itu untuk tidak memakai payung saat pulang,"

ia berjalan ke kotak obat. merogoh isi kotak itu dan mencari obat demam untuk sakitnya.

Sialnya, Sepertinya obat itu habis. Dan Jihoon tidak sanggup keluar membelinya karena keadaannya sedang lemas dan pusing.

tapi, bukankah jihoon bisa memesan obat ke apotek terdekatlalu menyuruh mereka mengirimkan obat itu ke rumahnya?

jenius Jihoon. otak mu bekerja tidak hanya untuk memukuli orang dengan gitar ternyata.

"Tunggu. kenapa aku sangat bodoh?!" ia mengusap dahinya lagi. ia baru ingat bahwa sebelum Soonyoung ijin pergi ke rumah Mingyu, Soonyoung mengambil handphone nya. Jihoon pun tidak tahu kenapa ia mengambil handphonenya. saat ditanya, Soonyoung menjawab, _"karena aku tidak ingin kau asik bermain hp tanpa kehadiranku,"_

alasan yang cukup bodoh. sangat bodoh hingga membuat Jihoon berpikir bahwa dirnya yang lebih tua.

tidak ada pilihan lain. ia hanya bisa menunggu dibalik selimut kamar tidurnya. Menggigil kedinginan dan menahan suhu tubuhnya yang mulai menghangat.

Ac sudah dimatikan padahal. namun jihoon tetap saja merasa kedinginan.

"ah..b..berapa jam lagi kau datang, soon..youngh," ucapnya sambil memegangi lehernya yang mulai naik beberapa derajat.

benar-benar tidak nyaman. Udara disini terlalu dingin untuk orang yang sedang mengalami demam.

Jihoon menggigil sambil mendekap tubuhnya yang mulai panas. berharap tak lama kemudian Soonyoung datang. tetapi, itu hanya fantasi belaka. Jihoon menunggu Soonyoung 15 menit dan Soonyoung pun belum datang.

Harapannya sudah hilang. ia pasrah mati kepanasan hanya karena demam yang dirasakannya. cukup tragis untuk nasib seorang jihoon.

"S..sonyoung.. Cepatlah kem..bali,"

Cklek.

Ah.

Pria berambut Pink neon yang diharapkan jihoon itu muncul didepan matanya. memberi sedikit rasa lega untuk Jihoon. pikirannya kemana-mana daritadi. ia butuh pelindung khusus yang bisa mengunci otaknya. soonyoung jawabannya.

"Jihoon. kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku jika kemarin kau hujan-hujanan dengan Mingyu?" Soonyoung bersadar di pintu yang barusan dibukanya tadi. tatapan nya menusuk tajam mata jihoon yang merah dan sayu. tatapan tajam soonyoung itu lebih kearah Khawatir.

ia khawatir jika kekasihnya jatuh sakit dan tidak bisa beraktivitas sesukanya. dan hal itu terjadi sekarang.

"Mi..an, soonyoung. maaf aku tidak menuruti pesan mu," mata jihoon mulai berkaca-kaca. ia benci demam. sangat benci. dan ini kedua kalinya ia demam di tahun yang sama.

"aigoo. lihat kan? ah, sayangku ini tidak bisa menahan nafsu hujan-hujanan deh,"

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak ingin main Hujan-hujanan. aku kehujanan karena Mingyu menyuruhku tidak memakai payung saat pulang," jihoon mendengus kesal melihat tingkah Soonyoung yang seakan tahu segalanya. tapi jika Soonyoung tidak sok tahu segalanya, berarti ia bukan soonyoung.

"aish. kan tetap saja. aku tidak mau melihat Jihoonku menderita karena demam,"

"tetapi aku juga tidak mau kau menderita karena ulahku saat demam,"lanjutnya.

jihoon mengerutkan dahinya. perkataan yang dilontarkan soonyoung barusan, sedikit membingungkan.

"maksudmu?"

"ah, minum dulu obat ini, sayang. nanti demammu semakin parah," soonyoung menyodorkan 8 butir buah pil yang masih utuh belum dibuka bungkusnya. soonyoung keluar lagi untuk mengambilkan Jihoon nya segelas air untuk minum.

"Dia kira aku terkena demam akut apa. 5 butir saja kan cukup," ia memajukan bibirnya 1cm. ah, Lucunya jihoon milik soonyoung ini.

pintu terbuka kembali. muncullah soonyoung yang membawa 1 gelas air penuh, dan sepertinya.. ada yang berbeda darinya. tapi apa itu? entah kenapa mukanya terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya. seperti telah merencanakan sesuatu.

"cepatlah minum obatnya,Jihoonie" ia menyodorkan gelas tadi dan duduk disebelahnya.

jihoon mengambil gelas itu dan meminum sesuai petunjuk soonyoung.

soonyoung memiringkan bibirnya.

sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.

"jangan katakan jika obat yang tadi aku minum itu bukan obat panas?" jihoon mulai curiga dengan senyuman 'aneh' yang barusan dimunculkan Soonyoung. dan jihoon tahu, pasti ada yang disembunyikan.

"yah, tentu itu obat panas,"

"lalu kenapa kau tersenyum terus daritadi?"

"hanya saja obat itu efeknya lebih cepat memadamkan demam mu,"

"bohong,"

"kau itu demam sayang. jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh," soonyoung mengelus punggung tangan Jihoon.

ini aneh. tiba-tiba soonyoung bersikap manja pada jihoon. pasti ada sesuatu.

"Benarkah?" tanya jihoon sekali lagi.

"iya ji. hanya saja..," mukanya berubah menjadi seorang soonyoung yang penuh kemenangan.

"hanya apa?" jihoon bersiap untuk mendengar hal yang tidak ingin ia dengar.

"kau akan tahu nanti," senyumnya pada jihoon. jihoon menutupi wajahnya. senyum itu, jantungnya seakan mau meledak sekarang.

"ah!"

jihoon mendesah tiba-tiba. soonyoung mulai melebarkan senyumnya yang disembunyikan daritadi.

"k..kau, memberiku larutan perangsang?!"

senyum nya mulai melebar.

"tidakkah ini menyenangkan? lagipula demam mu akan segera turun," ucapnya sambil tersenyum bahagia hingga matanya membentuk sudut jam 10:10.

liciknya pria sipit ini. hingga membuat jihoon jatuh cinta dalam sekali pandang.

"s..hh soonyoungh," racau jihoon. soonyoung yang mendengar itu melebarkan senyumnya lebih lebar.

permainan dimulai.

"ne?"

"t..tolong lepaskan bajuku. i..ini panas, aku tidak kuat," jihoon menarik-narik ujung sweater yang dipakai nya. mengode agar soonyoung membukakan bajunya.

lee jihoon, karena perbuatanmu tadi Kwon Soonyoung yang ada didepanmu ini mulai merasa hal yang ada dibawahnya menjadi sesak.

udara di kamar sekarang menjadi panas. jihoon yang seperti itu dan soonyoung yang memberi jihoon larutan perangsang membuat udara dikamar jauh lebih panas.

ia mendorong jihoon ke dinding kasurnya. mengecup jihoon dan lidahnya mulai meminta ruang untuk masuk di mulut jihoon.

jihoon menerimanya dengan senang hati, menaikkan lidahnya dan membiarkan lidah kekasihnya itu masuk dan mereka mulai bertukar saliva.

hanya terdengar suara nafas mereka yang menderu cepat. benang-benang saliva mulai berjatuhan karena yang dikecup meminta jeda nafas.

"lihatlah istriku ini, ternyata bisa senafsu ini bahaha," ia mengelus bibir jihoon dengan lembut lalu mencumbunya lebih lama. suara kecupan berkali-kali terdengar di ruangan itu. soonyoung yang memainkan bibir dan lidah jihoon, melakukan hal itu berkali-kali tanpa henti. bahkan 2 menit berlalu pun mereka tetap asik bermain mulut.

"S..soonyoung," jihoon mendorong bahu nya pelan.

"kenapa ji? kau tidak kuat karena lidahku yang seksi ini?" ucapnya dengan sangat percaya diri.

jihoon memajukan bibirnya. "bukan,"

"a..aku mau itu," ucapnya malu-malu.

soonyoung melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. "kau serius ji?" tanya nya masih tidak percaya. tangannya menunjuk sebuah benda yang sudah mulai menonjol diantara kedua paha Soonyoung.

jihoon mengangguk malu.

"oh astaga. aku tidak tahu nafsu mu bisa sampai seperti itu,"

jihoon mulai membungkuk ingin melepas celana soonyoung, namun ia menahannya.

"bukankah lebih enak bermain denganmu dulu, sayang?" ia melintir benda berwarna coklat muda yang ada di dada kekasihnya. jihoon mendesah kecil menerima serangan Soonyoung secara tiba-tiba.

soonyoung melepas sweater jihoon perlahan.

setelah itu ia meninggalkan bekas di leher Jihoon. ia tidak puas hanya menginggalkan jejak di lehernya, lalu ia melanjutkan meninggalkan bekas di dada jihoon.

"ah! soonh..young! i..itu geli," desah nya tidak tahan. saraf-saraf milliknya serasa ingin putus.

perkataan jihoon barusan malah membuat Orang yang ada didepannya itu semakin tertarik untuk melakukannya lagi.

"ngh, ahn.. g..geli" jihoon menggeliat tidak beraturan. kakinya mulai menekuk dan kejantanannya mulai berdiri.

"benarkah?" tanya soonyoung sok tidak percaya.

jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

hendak melakukannya lagi, ia terfokus pada kejantanan Jihoon yang sudah tegang total. masih berada di balik kain celananya,namun terlihat kejantanan itu sudah berdiri sempurna.

"oh~ coba lihat siapa yang bangun malam-malam begini," _smirk_ soonyoung mulai mengembang. ia menekan ujung penis jihoon yang masih terhalang oleh kain dan membuat nya menggeliat lebih parah.

ia menekan ujungnya, jarinya berputar-putar diatas nya. Soonyoung gemas melihat kekasihnya mendesah nikmat dan penis milik jihoon yang menarik perhatiannya.

"sayang, aku boleh melepaskan celana ini kan?" matanya berbinar-binar menatap jihoon. jihoon hanya mengangguk pasrah. ia ingin melakukannya bersama soonyoung sejujurnya. ingin bermain hal-hal seperti ini bersama, namun ia tidak bisa karena tidak tahu ucapan apa yang harus dilontarkan ke Soonyoung. dan hari ini ia bisa mengeluarkan nafsunya karena alasan lain, yaitu larutan perangsang. jihoon sudah ingin melakukannya, lalu ditambah obat perangsang yang diberi soonyoung. sempurna bukan?

soonyoung membuka resleting nya dan mendapati sosok Jihoon kecil disana. tanpa basa basi, ia melepas celana itu dengan kasar dan langsung menekan ujungnya. menggosoknya dengan tempo

pelan. tentu rasanya geli, dan itu alasan mengapa soonyoung melakukannya.

"Akh! ahnn..ah!" ia meremas seprei yang ada disampingnya kuat-kuat. rasa ini terlalu nikmat, ia tidak bisa menahannya.

desahannya tidak bisa ditahan. desahan itu menukik tajam telinga soonyoung sehingga membuat soonyoung bersemangat melakukan hal itu.

"jihoonie~"

soonyoung duduk sekarang.

jihoon hanya menatapnya dengan muka merah. soonyoung berdiri dan melepas kancing kemeja nya satu per satu. dada bidangnya dan perut yang mulai membentuk terlihat jelas dimata jihoon. parahnya sekarang ia menurunkan resletingnya pelan dan melepas celana yang dipakainya. hanya tersisa boxer dan tubuh seksi Soonyoung dihadapannya.

berbeda dengan Jihoon yang sudah bertelanjang bulat tidak ditutupi oleh 1 helai kain.

soonyoung mendekatinya dan mengambil alih tangannya. ia meletakkan tangan jihoon tepat diatas kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak.

jihoon menelan ludahnya.

 _astaga, b..benar-benar besar._

"mau melakukan ini?" ia mengambil telunjuk jihoon dan meletakkannya tepat diatas Penisnya yang tertutupi boxer.

"ya,"

"panggil aku daddy, jihoonie~"

jihoon melebarkan matanya. d..daddy? jihoon tidak akan mau jika disuruh berkata seperti itu. tapi soonyoung menjadikan itu rujukan.

"tidak mau,"

"kau tidak mau mengulum anakku yang besar ini?"

"aku mau. tapi aku tidak mau memanggilmu daddy,"

soonyoung menghela nafas.

"panggil aku daddy untuk malam ini saja. please?" mata Soonyoung berbinar-binar.

"tidak mau!"

\--

tbc!

\--

first ff nc yeah :") preview nya kumohon krn ini ff pertama aku minta kalian saran yah readers~


	2. 2

**_s_ oonhoon-**

 **bxb-boyslove**

 **rate: M 18**

mohon yg sucitidak nyaman membacanya bisa meninggalkan laman ini :)

 **ch2**

"tidak!" ucapnya dengan nafas yang menderu. jika dilihat-lihat kondisi Jihoon sekarang sangat mengenaskan. terlentang tidak memakai baju dan wajahnya merah padam serta nafasnya yang tercekat membuat dirinya terlihat seperti laki-laki manis yang ingin di lahap oleh lelakinya.

dari deskripsi diatas, kalian tahu kan bagaimana perasaan soonyoung? jika deskripsinya untuk orang normal saja sudah seperti itu, apalagi soonyoung yang mesum nya setengah hidup.

"Ya, jika kau tidak mau maka aku akan pergi,"

ia mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berdiri mengambil kemeja yang ada di bawah tempat tidur milik Jihoon. dari belakang Soonyoung merasakan tatapan Jihoon yang lebih menunjukkan aura kecewa.

ingin tertawa rasanya. Ia ingin mengerjainya hingga laki-laki bernama jihoon itu menunjukkan sisi laparnya. Kwon Soonyoung tidak mau menyerah, bagaimana pun ia akan melakukan segala cara agar misinya berjalan dengan lancar.

soonyoung selesai mengenakan kemejanya. lalu disusul memakai celana yang tadi dipakai saat pergi ke rumah Mingyu.

Soonyoung cemas rencana ini akan gagal, karena sedari tadi jihoon tidak memanggil. tidak ada rencana B. soonyoung belum merencanakan rencana B untuk misi ini. dia percaya betul bahwa Rencana awalnya akan berhasil.

" _sialan, apa kali ini rencana ku tidak berjalan mulus seperti biasanya?"_ soonyoung mendecak. tentu Jihoon mendengar decakan itu.

Hendak keluar dari kamar, tiba-tiba saja jihoon menahannya dari belakang. oh, lihatlah. senyum mesum Soonyoung mengembang lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

tapi setelah Jihoon menahannya, mereka hening. tidak ada percakapan selama 30 detik akhirnya soonyoung menjawab, "sayang, jika kau hanya menahanku seperti ini, lebih baik aku membuat makanan dibawah,"

masih tidak ada jawaban. ingin melepas tangan jihoon, tetapi ia tidak tega. ia tidak tega kekasihnya itu bermain sendirian, asik sendirian dikamar tanpa dirinya. jika ia keluar pun ia akan melihat jihoon di kamarnya karena soonyoung memasang kamera cctv di sudut kamar jihoon. pastinya ia juga bermain sendiri di kamar, dan itu tidak seru.

"say-"

"d..daddy. a..ayo bermain denganku," jihoon meremas tangan Soonyoung. sedangkan yang diremas merasa dirinya penuh kemenangan.

"oh, jadi baby soonyoungie sedang lapar?" ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap jihoon yang telanjang dada. dia menutupi area bawahnya dengan selimut.

"Cepatlah, aku sudah mengabulkan permintaan mu daddy. m..masih kurangh? aku sudah tidak tahan,"

percaya atau tidak, tapi jihoon mengatakannya sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam selimut.

benar-benar sadis.

"uwoh, baby sudah bisa menggoda daddy rupanya. aku tidak bisa menyangka,"

"salah daddy menelantarkanku selama 1 minggu. daddy asik bermain dengan Mingyu minggu ini, dan k..kau memberiku larutan bodoh ini. jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab,"

soonyoung menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati Jihoon. jihoon yang merasa didekati, ia melangkah mundur hingga ia terjatuh di kasur dan tetap mundur hingga ia mencapai kepala kasur. sekarang soonyoung duduk didepan Jihoon, masih menggunakan pakaiannya yang dipakai kembali tadi.

soonyoung menatap Jihoon intens. sepertinya ia mengode jihoon, tapi jihoonnya tidak peka.

"baby,"

"ya, d..daddy?"

"kau ingin bersetubuh dengan daddy?"

"ingin, sekali nghhn," ucapannya terpotong sebelum ucapan itu selesai. siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah soonyoung yang langsung menyerang orang yang ada didepannya.

ia membuat tanda lagi di leher jihoon. menjilatnya lalu menggingitnya hingga yang digigit ingin menangis keenakan. mata jihoon sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, ingin mendesah intens tapi ia sadar jika melakukan itu, soonyoung tidak akan membiarkannya bisa jalan normal besok.

selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ia menghembuskan nafas berat tepat didepan telinga jihoon. ia merinding dibuatnya.

"baby, Buka kan baju daddy mu ini," ucapnya berat. ia duduk dan menunggu respon Jihoon.

tentu Jihoon menerimanya. ia maju 5cm masih dengan bawahan yang tertutup oleh selimut. namun tonjolan yang ada dibawah selimut itu benar-benar membuat soonyoung salah fokus.

jihoon melepas kancing kemeja soonyoung satu persatu. ia benar-benar ingin menggigit benda coklat kecil yang ada di dada Soonyoung, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena sekali lagi, ia pasti tidak akan membiarkan dirinya berjalan normal besok.

selesai melepas kemeja soonyoung, sekarang ia melihat dada soonyoung yang telanjang bulat, yang benar-benar kekar dan mulus. Tidak tahu seperti apa wajah jihoon sampai soonyoung berkata "wow" pelan.

jihoon maju. soonyoung menyuruhnya membuka celananya dengan cara membuka resletingnya dengan mulutnya. tidak ada cara lain, akhirnya ia menurut.

jihoon menggigit kancing celananya dan ganggang resleting itu, lalu menurunkannya. siapa sangka belum-belum ia sudah ditampar oleh kepunyaan Soonyoung yang benar-benar menggoda ukurannya.

"kulum,"

diam sejenak. udara disini terasa panas. tanpa disadari muka jihoon sekarang sudah merah seperti tomat.

"d..daddy yakin?"

soonyoung mengangguk. jihoon menurut.

ia melepaskan celana kekasihnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah lalu ia menarik pelan boxer yang dipakai soonyoung. hiduplah kejantanan Soonyoung dengan bebas. menjulang tinggi dan besar.

jihoon yang melihat itu hanya bisa menelan ludah. setelah ini benda yang ada didepannya itu akan berada dimulutnya.

ia memposisikan wajahnya dibawah paha milik soonyoung. soonyoung memberinya ruang untuk jihoon. ia melebarkan selangkangannya, membuat sebuah lukisan indah yang terpampamg didepan jihoon.

"astaga, punya mu besar sekali,"

sooyoung tersenyum dan menggodanya. "tentu, aku masih bisa mengingat bahwa lubang mu itu ketat dan sempit sekali. sepertinya sekarang akan lebih sempit,"

jihoon melirik sinis kekasih nakal yang ada didepannya. ia mengoceh pelan tidak jelas. soonyoung berpikir, padahal jihoon sedang ada di pengaruh perangsang tapi dirinya masih bisa melakukan hal semacam itu.

" _kekasih ku memang keren,"_

sejak pertemuan mereka 4 bulan lalu, tuhan memberikan Soonyoung takdir yang tidak disangkanya. ia kira, ia tidak akan bisa menikah dengan lelaki manapun. bahkan berpacaran pun, ia tidak sanggup memikirkannya.

saat Wonwoo menolak perasaannya, seakan dunia ini runtuh menjadi satu. bulir-bulir racun yang biasanya disimpan oleh Soonyoung saat itu keluar saling membalap satu sama lain. hingga seseorang menyentuh nya pada saat itu. dan bulir-bulir racun nya berhenti mengalir.

"hyung, kau tidak apa?" laki-laki itu memberinya selembar tisu. ia duduk didepan Soonyoung, dan menatap dirinya polos. tatapan itu tidak bisa diartikan.

"Kau kan sudah besar. jika menangis nanti dikata bayi mau? lagipula suaramu berisik. nanti pelanggan cafeku pergi gara-gara tangisanmu tau,"

imut dan sadis di satu waktu. benar-benar tipe Soonyoung. ia meminta maaf pada lelaki itu, dan ia melirik name tag yang terpampang di dadanya

 _lee jihoon._

soonyoung tersenyum.

"nama yang lucu,"

"kenapa?" jihoon berbalik ketika mendengar komentar Soonyoung.

"mau jadi tunanganku?"

jihoon menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"percaya diri sekali. jika aku tidak suka padamu bagaimana?"

soonyoung mendekatkan diri pada jihoon. wajah mereka hanya berjarak 5cm. sangat dekat hingga nafas mereka saling terdengar.

"aku tahu mukamu merah. tidak usah berbohong padaku,"

ya, dan dari situ hubungan mereka berawal. ia pernah berhubungan intim dengan Jihoon 2 bulan lalu, dan itu hanya 1 ronde. tidak membuat soonyoung puas. karena mereka terkadang saling sibuk, mereka hanya bisa berpegangan dan tidur seranjang.

itu saja, dan nafsu mereka tidak bisa terlampiaskan.

dan hari ini, mereka kembali melakukannya. jihoon kapan bernafsu? tidak akan pernah. kecuali soonyoung mengeluarkan hawa nafsunya, seperti hari ini.

jihoon mulai melakukan aksinya. ia menyentuh ujung penis soonyoung. soonyoung memejamkan matanya. ia tidak kuat melihat jihoon nya melakukan hal semacam ini. dan ini pertama kalinya ia dikulum oleh Jihoon. lelaki pendiam yang imut dan berhati polos.

mungkin.

jihoon menggosok kejantanan Soonyoung secara pelan. memainkannya seperti seorang kucing yang bermain dengan bunga. tentu soonyoung sedang menahan desahannya sekarang.

keringat mengalir bercucuran di leher Soonyoung. Sial, Jihoon melakukannya dengan profesional ternyata. soonyoung sudah mengeluarkan suara binalnya berkali-kali.

"anghn,"

"ya, d..disana jihoon-ah!"

"ah, shit. ahh,"

jihoon melebarkan senyumnya. bahagia membuat kekasihnya mengeluarkan suara-suara yang langka untuk didengarkan.

ia memasukkan penis soonyoung ke mulutnya. ukuran big size itu membuat jihoon sedikit tersedak karena ujung penisnya mencapai kerongkongannya.

ia mengulum penis itu dengan tempo teratur. setelah itu dengan tempo cepat.

soonyoung meremas kasur yang ada dibawahnya. urat-urat dilehernya perlahan keluar. rasa nikmat ini begitu mengasyikkan. soonyoung bersumpah,jika jihoon mau, ia ingin melakukan ini setiap malam.

posisi jihoon yang mengulum penis soonyoung, membuat soonyoung semakin tegang. kejantanan jihoon bergerak kesana kemari mengikuti irama kulumannya.

tidak. soonyoung tidak tahan dengan penampilan yang ada didepannya ini.

padahal jihoon sedang menikmati aktivitas ini, namun Soonyoung menyuruhnya berhenti dan ia mendorong Jihoon hingga ke ujung kasur.

"m..mau apa, soonyoung?"

"bukankah persyaratannya masih berlaku? kau harus memanggilku daddy,"

jihoon menundukkan kepalanya. "m..maaf daddy,"

uh, gemasnya.

soonyoung menatap penis Jihoon yang menegang. meliriknya seperti setan yang ingin memotongnya.

tanpa basa basi, ia mengulum milik jihoon. jihoon tersentak dan desahan indahnya tak berhenti keluar dari mulutnya.

"aghnh! d..daddyh, K..kulum t..ter..us," wajahnya mendongak keatas. ia menutupi mulutnya sendiri. benar-benar nikmat.

saking asiknya soonyoung mengulum penis jihoon, ia tidak sadar bahwa jihoon mengeluarkan air mata. salah satu bentuk kenikmatan yang pernah ada. jika soonyoung mengulum milik jihoon, ia tidak pernah mengulum dengan tempo lambat. selalu cepat.

"sayang, aku benar-benar ingin menusukmu sekarang,"

ia mencumbu bibir jihoon sekarang. tangannya bermain dengan milik jihoon yang berada dibawahnya.

benang-benang saliva saling berjatuhan membasahi badan mereka. cumbuan tadi adalah cumbu ternikmat yang pernah jihoon rasakan.

"tusuk saja,"

"yatuhan. apakah efek perangsang sebesar ini?"

"Aku hanya terangsang setengah. aku menuruti keinginanmu hari ini. kalau tidak mau yasudah, tidak usah menusukku,"

soonyoung menyesal mengeluarkan kata-katanya barusan. tanpa ijin ia menaikkan tubuh jihoon yang mungil itu, tubuh itu sekarang duduk di atas pahanya.

ia menyuruh Jihoon melebarkan selangkangannya. jihoon menurut.

soonyoung mengambil cairan yang ada di meja sebelah. ternyata ia sudah merencanakan ini dari awal. dasar licik.

ia mengoles cairan itu pada jarinya. menggosoknya untuk mengecek apakah sudah cukup licin.

"aku masukkan boleh baby?"

jihoon mengangguk kecil. perlahan soonyoung memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke lubang surga milik jihoon. jihoon terjungkal syok hingga membuat jeritan kecil.

"ah! s..sakit,"

"tahan. aku akan membuat ini nikmat,"

ia memasukkan 2 jarinya. mencari titik kenikmatan Jihoon. yang dimasuki hanya bisa mendesah sakit dan nikmat. jihoon hanya mengikuti alur yang dibuat kekasihnya.

3 jari masuk dengan sempurna. ia masih mencari titik sempurna jihoon.

"ngh!,"

"disini? ah pasti bukan,"

ia kembali mengkeluar masukkan jarinya. jihoon mendesah nikmat sedari tadi, bahkan ia merasa desahan itu akan habis besok.

"disini hm," ia memajukan tangannya yang masih berada di dalam lubang milik jihoon.

"ahhn! nghn!"

"lakukan lagi. hantam lagi. penis ku terasa seperti tersetrum,"

kena kau jihoon.

akhirnya titik itu bertemu dengan tangan nakal Soonyoung.

"baiklah,"

ia membalikkan tubuh jihoon yang awalnya ada dipangkuannya, sekarang posisi jihoon menungging dengan pantat yang terekspos keatas.

"boleh masuk?"

tidak ada jawaban. itu artinya jihoon menjawab iya.

soonyoung memegangi penisnya. menggosok nya pelan, lalu memasukkannya perlahan ke lubang jihoon.

jihoon merasa nafasnya tercekat sekarang. benda hangat, besar dan berurat itu masuk kedalam lubangnya.

soonyoung bergerak maju mundur dengan perlahan. membiasakan tempo untuk jihoon. setelah membiasakan ia bergerak dengan tempo sedang. lalu ia bergerak dengan tempo cepat.

"nghh ahn, nghh," jihoon bergerak mengikuti gerak laju soonyoung. "cepatlah daddy, aku lelah,"

"sebentar lagi sayang. daddy juga lelah menghadapi makhluk semanis kau,"

"AH! NGHh.. hah..hah.. ah!" desahan maut jihoon keluar rupanya. soonyoung berhasil menghantam titik kenikmatan jihoon.

merasa dirinya akan menuju klimaks, ia menarik kejantanannya kembali dan memangkunya diatas pahanya. ia menyuruh jihoon berjongkok dan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang milik jihoon. ia menurut saja lagi.

jihoon membidik penis Soonyoung ke lubangnya. memasukkan nya perlahan dan sekarang ia duduk menahan penis soonyoung yang menancap ke lubangnya.

soonyoung bergerak. ia naik turun menghantam lubang milik jihoon. jihoon meletakkan tangannya mengitari leher soonyoung. ia meremas pelan rambut pink soonyoung. rasa nikmat kali ini benar-benar berbeda. tancapan itu membuat jihoon tergila-gila. nikmat mana yang ia lewati saat jodohnya terpilih dengan Kwon soonyoung.

"jihoon, aku akan keluar," ia mempercepat temponya. hingga cairan putih kental keluar menelusuri lubang jihoon.

"nghahn!"

mereka keluar bersamaan. cairan putih milik jihoon itu tersebar ke area dada soonyoung. sedangkan cairan soonyoung berhasil menjelajah masuk didalam lubang jihoon.

hangat.

cairan hangat itu sangat terasa memasuki lubangnya. dan pada saat itu juga, Jihoon ambruk kelelahan.

 ** _tbc._**

Hai hai, gimana scene ini? kecepetan? jujur ini pertama kalinya aku bikin ffnc :") mohon previewnya yash sblmnya makasih buat yg udah ngereview hehe. hope u enjoy it


	3. 3

Udara terasa sangat dingin disini.

ini dimana?

semuanya hitam. gelap. Jihoon pun tidak mengetahui dirinya sedang melakukan apa. yang ia rasakan hanya udara sejuk dan suara ombak pantai.

"soonyoung?"

jihoon mulai membuka matanya. terdapat sosok rambut berwarna pink neon didepannya. ia sedang menggunakan celana pantai dan bertelanjang dada.

jihoon menoleh ke sisi sebelah kanan.

"Jinjja?!" Jihoon berteriak agak keras. soonyoung menoleh kebelakang ketika mendengar suara itu.

"jihoon, kapan kau bangun? dari tadi aku menunggu mu tahu~" balas Soonyoung berdiri mendekati Jihoon yang dibaluti selimut. udara sejuk dari luar jendela menjadi bertambah sejuk karena Pendingun ruangan yang ada di ruangan itu. lebih tepatnya, dingin.

Jihoon merasa kulitnya berpapasan langsung dengan selimut yanh ia pakai. tangan kecil nya menaikkan sedikit selimut yang melapisi kulitnya.

 _oh. sekarang kau sedang telanjang lee jihoon._

"kita dimana?"

"Pantai,"

"aku tidak percaya, kau tahu?"

"kau melihatnya kan barusan. masa kau menganggap ini bohongan?" Soonyoung menutup tirai jendela yang dilihat Jihoon tadi.

ruangan terasa lebih hangat. suara ombak pun mulai tersamar. sudah lama jihoon ingin ke pantai, bagaimana dia tahu? jihoon saja tidak pernah memberitahu Soonyoung tempat mana saja yang ingin ia tuju.

soonyoung meredupkan lampu yang ada diatas mereka. suasana nya menjadi lebih suram. mata jihoon mengikuti setiap gerak gerik soonyoung sambil menggenggam erat selimut yang ada diatasnya.

"Soonyoung," sapa jihoon kembali. soonyoung menoleh. "apa sayang?"

"kita dimana?"

"bukankah sudah kubilang tadi? kita ada di pa-"

"bukan. sekarang. kita dimana? di hotel? villa?"

soonyoung ber 'oh' ria. ternyata pasangannya tidak sebodoh yang ia kira.

" Di hotel,"

"soonyoung, mana ada hotel didepan pantai"

"Masa kau tidak tahu? atau kau yang terlalu ketinggalan zaman sayang?"

"aku tidak bercanda." Jihoon memajukan bibirnya. Soonyoung semakin gemas melihat pacarnya Melakukan itu.

"aku juga tidak bercanda sayang," balasnya dengan nada dibuat imut. antara jijik dan gemas bercampur menjadi satu di otak jihoon.

"terserah kau sajalah,"

"Gitu aja ngambek? cupu kau jihoon," soonyoung memeluk jihoon dari depan. ia risih dipeluk tanpa memakai pakaian didalam selimut. rasanya, Kejantanannya menyentuh langsung permukaan kulit soonyoung.

"ah, kau nya saja yang bodoh,"

soonyoung merogoh isi saknya. apa yang akan ia keluarkan? cairan pelumas lagi seperti sebelumnya? sekarang saja belum mendekati siang bolong. gila saja ia akan melakukan hal seperti itu, menusuk jihoon lagi seperti tadi malam.

"soonyoung. Aku lelah, letakkan pelumas yang ada di tanganmu itu. apa kau ingin aku tersiksa lagi karena penis besarmu seperti semalam?" jihoon memutar bola matanya. benda keras tabung yang dibawa Soonyoung sekarang itu, adalah ketakutan jihoon sekarang.

namun ternyata diluar ekspetasinya. entah, ini sangat aneh. kenapa bisa seperti ini?

"tidak kok, siapa yang mau menusuk lubangmu?"

jihoon mengedipkan matanya bingung. "L..lalu.. itu untuk apa?" ia menunjuk botol pelumas yang dibawanya. Soonyoung tertawa tidak jelas.

"oh ini, untuk diriku,"

"apa?"

"Pelumas ini untk diriku. Kau bisa menusukku sekarang," ia menyodorkan pelumas itu. Jihoon menerimanya dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa maksudnya soonyoung-ah?"

soonyoung menghela nafasnya. ia harus sabar berhadapan dengan Lee Jihoon yang polos dan manis itu. ya, polos untuk detik itu saja. sisanya.., hm, tidak menjamin juga sih.

"Kau boleh memoleskannya pada penismu. tusuk aku jihoon,"

A..apa? Jihoon sangat kaget dengan ucapan Soonyoung. Dia gantian mabuk atau gimana? terkena obat perangsang? ini tidak masuk akal.

"Kau mabuk soonyoung?" Jihoon bergerak maju memegang wajah Soonyoung. terlihat tidak apa-apa tuh.

mukanya tidak merah, suhu badannya normal. matanya juga tidak sayu. atau mungkin dia dirasuki oleh setan?

"tidak sayang. lihat itu, bahkan penismu sudah berdiri sekarang,"

"Sok tau sekali kau soonyoung. perkataan mu sama sekali tidak benar,"

soonyoung tersenyum-yang bermaksud mengejek. Ia menarik selimut Jihoon tanpa persetujuan darinya.

"lihat kubilang apa? Benda kesayangku ini terlihat menonjol saat kau memegang wajahku tadi,"

merah, merah, merah! jihoon sangat malu mendengar perkataan soonyoung. apalagi sekarang tubuhnya tereskpos bebas didepan sosok Kwon Soonyoung. ia bisa melahap jihoon kapan saja.

"s..soonyoung, aku capek. aku ingin tidur,"

"Ah, sudah kubilang kau boleh menusukku sekarang. apa kau tidak percaya?"

jihoon menggeleng. Akhirnya soonyoung mengambil alih duluan. iya berdiri melepas celana pantainya, dan juga boxernya. Aktivitas itu cukup membuat kejantanannya bangun sangat tinggi. tubuh ramping Soonyoung yang putih dan tidak terlaku berotot itu, ah- Sudah panas jihoon melihatnya.

soonyoung kembali menghampiri Jihoon. Ia melakukan posisi menungging. hal ini cukup, yah. tidak bisa dikatakan. baru pertama kali jihoon melihat soonyoung seperti ini.

jihoon merasa, Ini agak tidak benar.

Soonyoung memegang lubang analnya, mengelus nya lembut dan membukanya tepat didepan Jihoon.

cukup mengagetkan.

"Jihoon~ tusuk aku,"

 _glek._ _apa ini sungguhan? soonyoung sedang menungging didepanku._ _apa ini sebuah keajaiban yang datang padaku?_

jihoon maju sambil tetap memegangi selimutnya. Ia melihat lubang anal yang sedang dipermainkan oleh soonyoung sendiri.

"astaga aku tidak percaya ini,"

ia membalut penis nya dengan cairan pelumas yang diberi soonyoung. ia merasa tidak siap. namun karena dia malu, ia langsung memasukkannya begitu saja tanpa meminta ijin.

"AH! shit! kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku kalau kau mau memasukkannya? rasanya sakit kau tahu?" omel soonyoung. Jihoon hanya terdiam menyaksikan penisnya sekarang, yang sedang masuk ke dalam lubang anal Soonyoung.

sebuah takdir yang tidak diduga jihoon. untuk pertama kalinya ia menjadi yang diatas, yang menusuk.

ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. mungkin karena soonyoung sudah tidak tahan, soonyoung mendorong masuk Penis Jihoon tanpa ijin juga. alhasil jihoon merasa ujung penisnya menghantam sesuatu disana.

"akh, Ini nikmat Jihoon. Shh..n," jihoon masih tidak tau ia harus melakukan apa. Ini terlalu, canggung.

"Jihoon sayang, gerakkan pinggulmu,"

"Jihooon ah,"

"OI JIIHOOONN!"

"A..APA?!" ia membuka matanya. sebuah ruangan berwarna biru mengelilingi mata jihoon. ini kamarnya.

"Kau mimpi basah?" tanya soonyoung heran.

"Tidak. tolong jaga ucapanmu, soonyoung-ah" ucap jihoon sinis. masih dengan wajah yang berbalur keringat.

" menuduh dari mana? coba lihat boxermu sekarang," Balas soonyoung menunjuk celananya.

jihoon membuka selimut yang ada diatasnya.

"Ah, i..ini tidak benar," ia melihat boxernya yang sangat basah akan sperma. Jihoon baru ingat ia mengalami mimpi yang benar-benar berfaedah beberapa menit lalu. dan itu menghasilkan Sperma sebanyak ini?

"kau mimpi siapa? Apakah mimpi itu mesum? apakah kau mimpi ditusuk? apakah kau masih ingin bermain denganku? kau habis bermain sendiri semalaman saat aku tidur?" tanya soonyoung seperti menginterogasi. Jihoon cepat-cepat berdiri karena merasa sangat malu.

"Aku bermimpi sedang melakukannya dengan Mingyu," balasnya acuh tak acuh dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

meninggalkan Soonyoung yang diam-diam cemburu dan menaruh dendam ke jihoon. Harus ditusuk tanpa ampun.

Sejak kejadian tadi Jihoon jadi malu dengan Soonyoung. Salahkan mimpinya, Jihoon tidak senafsu itu. mungkin. Jihoon bingung kenapa ia bermimpi hal semacam itu. padahal dirnya tidak pernah berfikir bahwa ia akan menusuk soonyoung.

"hah..," Hela nafas panjang keluar dari mulut soonyoung. jihoon yang sedang duduk bermain dengan handphone nya jadi gagal fokus karena suara helaan itu.

terlihat ia sedang merapikan rambutnya didepan cermin. entah apa yang dia lakukan, tapi hal itu adalah hal terimut yang pernah jihoon lihat. soonyoung mencubit pipinya sendiri, ia juga senyum-senyum tidak jelas. jihoon menahan tawa dimulutnya.

mata sipitnya terus menelusuri apa yang soonyoung lakukan. Tidak salah jika soonyoung merasa ada yang memerhatikannya.

"apa yang kau lihat, Jihoonie?" Tanya Soonyoung dengan nada yang lemah, masih cemburu tentang perkataan Jihoon tadi.

"kau,"

"Ah, Aku ingin pergi ke rumah Mingyu setelah ini,"

"untuk apa? bukankah urusanmu sudah selesai kemarin?"

"ya, belum. aku ingin bertanya apa yang ia lakukan sehingga membuat Jihoon ku mengeluarkan banyak sperma saat tidur," Jihoon melebarkan matanya lebar-lebar. ia segera menarik tangan soonyoung. Sweater panjang milik Jihoon yang sedang dikenakan soonyoung memudahkan jihoon untuk segera menahannya karena bajunya melayang kemana-mana.

jika soonyoung sudah melayang kemana-mana, bagaimana dengan jihoon?

"andwaeyo, soonyoung!"

"kenapa?"

"masa kau percaya dengan perkataanku tadi? aku hanya bercanda astagaa!" jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

mata sipit soonyoung melirik sinis wajah Jihoon. tersirat aura mematikan disana, dan jihoon tidak menggubris tatapan itu. iru terlalu, seram.

"Lalu kau..," Ia mendorong Jihoon ke atas kasur dan duduk bersamanya. "kenapa bisa mengeluarkan sperma sebanyak itu?"

jihoon hanya bisa terdiam. siapa yang mau memberitahukan mimpinya jika mimpi itu sangat memalukan. pasti ada ide lain.

"Mungkin efek semalam. mungkin spermamu keluar dari lubang ku," alasannya.

"Oh ya? tapi aku membuka celanamu tadi. dan sperma itu keluar tepat di atas penismu,"

kekasih yang baik, mengecek boxer kekasihnya yang basah dan sekarang kekasihnya itu ingin menamparnya.

"Soonyoung ah, kau ingat? kita baru menjalin hubungan 4 bulan. dan kau sudah membuka celanaku tanpa seijinku saat aku sedang mengalami hal yang memalukan. apa aku harus berbuat kasar padamu?" oke jihoon mulai panas. Ia ingin segera menampar Kwon Soonyoung yang tidak tahu diri di depannya. nafsu itu mulai menjadi besar.

"Andai saja hal itu tidak terjadi, aku akan memakan semua sperma yang ada di celanamu. tapi sayangnya, sperma tidak berhenti mengalir dan aku membangunkan-"

"KWON SOONYOUNG! MUSNAH KAU MESUM!" Jihoon menggigit pundak soonyoung. shit, itu sakit. bahkan pundak soonyoung sudag memar biru sekarang.

"Shit, Kau ingin aku bermain kasar padamu Jihoon?" Langsung tanpa basa-basi ia menarik tangan Jihoon dan dengan kasar ia mencumbunya.

dan cumbuan itu tidak sedikitpun ada sentuhan kelembutan. soonyoung langsung melahap habis bibir Jihoon. mengecupnya, menjilatnya, Menggigitnya. Desahan sakit jihoon juga tidak sedikit yang keluar.

"Nghh, itu sakit soonyoung! akh," bodoh, saking emosinya Jihoon malah mendorong kepala Soonyoung lebih dalam. membuat soonyoung semakin mengeksplor Mulut milik jihoon.

"khh, akh nghhn! S..sakith, c..cukup shh..Ah!," benang-benang saliva saling berjatuhan, membuat baju mereka basah. tentu tangan Soonyoung tidak akan diam saja. tangannya mengeksplor dada mulus jihoon dan memainkan puting coklatnya disana.

"Jihoon ah, jangan harap kau bisa berjalan Pagi ini," smirk kebanggaan nya terpampang jelas di wajah Soonyoung. Jihoon hanya bergidik ngeri. barusan saja ia ditusuk tadi malam, dan sekarang ia akan ditusuk lagi?

soonyoung berdiri melepas Sweater nya. menyisakan celana panjang ketat yang dipakainya tadi. sekarang Jihoon menahan rasa khawatirnya. ia takut lubang sempitnya jebol karena penis soonyoung yang besar.

"sudah kukatakan aku hanya bercanda, Tolong dong hari ini aku harus pergi mengunjungi kantor Agensi pledis!"

soonyoung tidak peduli dengan perkataan jihoon. ia mendorong jihoon hingga kepalanya menatap sandaran kasur dengan keras, namun soonyoung tidak peduli dengan keadaan jihoon.

jihoon meringis kesakitan. soonyoung dengan kasar mencumbu bibir lembut milik jihoon. menggigitnya dan meraupnya tanpa belaa kasih. Soonyoung sangat emosi kali ini. kulit mulusnya yang seharusnya ia pamerkan pada Mingyu sekarang ternodai oleh bekas gigitan Jihoon. dan dia berinisiatif akan melakukan pembalasan.

"nghh, sshh.. soonyounggh, j..jangan pegang area i..tu AH!"

soonyoung asik memegang nipple manusia yang ada di depannya. mengelusnya dan mencubitnya hingga dengan cepat ia turun ke bagian perut dan menggoda penis jihoon yang terlihat belum menegang didalam celananya.

penis jihoon lama-kelamaan berdiri menegak. Soonyoung sangat suka menjahili penis jihoon. menekannya, mengusapnya bahkan menjilatnya. Desahan jihoon tak sebanding dengan nikmat yang dirasakan jihoon saat soonyoung men _-teasingnya._ "katakan jihoon, kau mimpi apa semalam?" tanya soonyoung. jihoon ingin tidak menjawab. namun bagaimanapun ia harus menjawab karena jika tidak ia akan membobolnya hari ini.

"Aku tidak bermimpi apa-apa Soonyoung,"

"Benarkah? kau yakin?"

jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Itu bekas percintaan kita semalam mungkin," balas jihoon menunduk. tidak berani menatap mata tajam soonyoung.

"Hm, kau tau sayang? aku yang memakaikanmu baju setelah kau jatuh kelelahan. aku sudah mengelap nodanya dan sudah benar-benar bersih. masih mau beralasan?" Mata tajam soonyoung sangat menukik mata jihoon. ia hanya bisa diam menunduk sambil mendengar omongan soonyoung.

 _aku memimpikanmu soonyoung. aku bermimpi jika aku menusukmu._

tapi dia sudah gila jika dia akan memberitahukan hal semacam itu pada soonyoung. ia bisa ditertawakan. karena jihoon itu 'ditusuk dan tidak akan menusuk'

"ah, kau membuatku ingin menusukmu hingga berdarah sekarang," dengan sigap soonyoung menarik celana dan boxer Jihoon. Menatap si kecil jihoon yang sudah menegang total, dan menjilatnya dengan pelan. ia menjilat penis jihoon seakan menjilat permen besar yang sangat ia sukai. pelan dan berputar-putar. rasa yang dirasakan jihoon terasa seperti ia akan melayang ke surga.

"ahhn, ghh, khh..khulum, b..berhent..ih!" jihoon mendorong kepala soonyoung yang masih asik menancap di penisnya. Jihoon sadar ia tidak akan mau pergi ke Pledis dengan jenis jalan yang pincang. pasto staff disana akan bertanya dia kenapa. dan dia benci itu.

soonyoung mengulum penis jihoon ke atas dan ke bawah. lalu ia mengecup pucuk penis lucu Jihoon lalu menjilatnya. tangan jihoon tiba-tiba mendorong kepalanya. risih, ia masih asik bermain dengan si Lucu, tapi jihoon tidak mau. Karena ia tidak peduli, soonyoung tetap mengulum milik jihoon menggunakan tempo cepat. tempo itu sangat disukai jihoon karena bisa membuatnya orgasme dalam waktu cepat.

penis jihoon bengkak. ia akan mencapai puncaknya. terlalu nikmat untuk ukuran jihoon.

"L..lepas!"

cairan putih berhambur masuk kedalam mulut soonyoung. ia tidak melepas mulutnya dari penis jihoon, ia malah menggerakkan lidahnya dan menjilat sperma yang keluar akibat orgasmenya.

jihoon merasa orgasme keduanya tidak akan lama jika soonyoung seperti ini.

dengan sekuat tenaga jihoon mundur dan berdiri sambil terhuyung di atas lantai. "c..cukup aku lelah," ia memegangi kepalanya. pusing.

"Ah, kukira akan mencapai ronde ke 3 pagi ini," ucap soonyoung dengan nada meremehkan. jihoon hanya meliriknya sinis.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku akan Pergi menemui teman SMA ku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Jihoonie, Jangan hujan-hujanan lagi jika hujan. mungkin aku akan pulang jam 6 malam,"

Jihoon meng-iya kan pelan. berharap soonyoungnya pulang lebih cepat daripada itu. siapa yang akan menemaninya di hari yang membosankan ini? ia hanya pergi 3 jam ke Pledis dan pulang menunggu kekasihnya datang.

jihoon membersihkan dirinya dari bekas percintaan mereka tadi, dan memakai kemeja tipis berwarna hitam beserta celana hitam. ingin mencari teman untuk menemaninya ke agensi. tangannya segera merogoh isi saku dan membuka kontak teman-temannya.

" _Wonwoo hyung!"_

 _"ada apa Jihoon?"_ balas Wonwoo dari seberang sana.

" _Ayo ke studio. apa kau ada acara sekarang?"_

 _"Ah, jinjja mian. aku ada acara reuni hari ini,"_

 _"oh begitu. yasudah kalau begitu,"_

jihoon mematikan telefonnya dan mulai menelpon orang lain.

 _"Halo, Jihoon hyung?"_

 _"Seokmin-ah, temani aku ke pledis sekarang! waktunya tidak banyak!"_

 _"A..aku? tapi aku masih makan sekarang, hyung!"_

 _"Bodoh, kau bisa membawanya ke studio, cepat bersiaplah! aku akan kerumahmu setelah ini,"_

 _"Nee, hyung,"_

Jihoon pun mengemasi barangnya dan pergi menuju rumah Seokmin,Teman yang bekerja di agensi Pledis juga.

 **teet! teet!**

jihoon menekan bel rumah seokmin. berharap manusia itu segera muncul dihadapannya. waktunya tidak banyak, ia harus pergi secepatnya.

seokmin keluar dengan santai sambil menggingit roti dimulutnya.

"Yoo hyung! Aku membawakanmu ro-"

"CEPAT LAH BISA TIDAK? DASAR LEMOT!" ia menarik tangan seokmin cepat dan berlari menuju agensi pledis.

tbc.


End file.
